The Single Father
by jackieandhyde4eva
Summary: Hyde goes out with the stripper he married in Vegas. Too much drinking can lead to a situation that will cost Steven Hyde, A LOT! Continue reading to find out more about what Hyde's new adventure will be! New chapters added every few days. -I don't own anything-
1. The Single Father (Chapter 1)

"The Single Father"

The date was 1982. Hyde had gotten over Jackie, and decided to move on.

He was itching for a relationship. One day, when going through his phone number book, he came across Sam. The stripper he "Married" in Vegas when he was super drunk.

He wondered what she was up too, so he called her. He was desperate.

*The phone rings and rings*

Sam: "Hello?"

Steven: "Hey Sam, It's Steven Hyde, remember me?"

Sam: "Steven, i was meaning to call you. I think we should meet up."

Steven: "Yeah totally. What are you up to?"

Sam:"Well, i moved to Point Place."

Steven: "Wow, really, why?"

Sam: "Well, because i really like you, and so i told myself i'd live here for 1 year, and if we didn't hook up, i'd move back to Vegas."

Steven: "Oh, well, it's your lucky day."

Sam: "Yeah, -chuckles-, "

Steven: "Say, why don't we meet at the Hub say around 2?"

Sam: "Totally. I'll see you then."

-They both hang up-

Steven was siked. This was his first relationship since Jackie.

-Later-

Steven: "She should be here by now."

-Sam walks in-

Steven: "Hey bout damn time you showed up!

Sam: "Yeah sorry, i was running late."

Steven: "Eh it's ok, but that one less drink for you, miss."

-sam chuckles-

Sam: Hehe, your just as funny as i remember."

Steven: Really? You think im funny?"

Sam: "Yeah, but your also super zen."

-Hyde smiles and nods-

Steven: Anyway, let's buy some food, shall we?"

-A few hours passed, they talked, caught up, and decided to go for some drinks-

-Sam and Steven are really getting interested in each other-

Steven: "There is this really good bar down the streets, let's boogie."

Sam: "Oh Steven, you get so disco dancer when you talk about bars."

Steven: "Hey, don't ever say that again."

-Sam laughs, as they walk out the door."

-Later at the bar...9 drinks later.-

Steven: "Ohhhhh damn. Im sooooo drunk."

Sam: "And soooo hot."

-Sam says as she's sitting on Hyde's lap, drunk.-

Steven: "Hey let's dance, chicka."

Sam: "My pleasure sexy."

-Hyde is getting turned on fast."

Steven: "Ya know, your so hot right now, i could kiss you."

Sam: "You wait mister."

-Sam waves hand at bartender-

Sam: "Another round please!"

Steven: "Damn your so badass for ordering out 10th round of shots."

Sam: "I know."

-They take the shots-

Sam: "Ya know Hyde, i'll take that kiss now."

-Steven leans in, and kisses her, they suddenly begin making out, and Hyde drags her to the restrooms.-

Steven: "Your so hot. I can't handle this"

Sam: "Steven, im giving you permission to do whatever you want right now."

-Steven grins, and pull off her shirt and bra.-

Steven: " I'm doing it with a drunk, hot, sexy, chick. I love my life."

-They begin doing it, and where they are finshed, they decide to go home."

-They walk back to Sams place-

Sam: Thanks Steven for tonight. Tomorrow will be rough, so im heading to bed."

Steven: No probelm, and yeah me too, i'll call you sometime this week."

Sam: "Okay."

-Sam smiles and kisses Steven on the lips.-

-The next morning-

Steven: "God damn, i have the worst headache, and i've gotten sick at least twice. Dammit."

-Kitty comes down to check on Steven-

Kitty: "Oh my Steven, you look awful."

Steven: Thanks, Mrs Forman."

Kitty: "Oh Steven i'll get you some water."

-Later that week-

-HYDE IS SITTING ON THE COUCH IN THE BASEMENT TELLIN ERIC AND KELSO ABOUT HIM AND SAM-

Eric: How do you remember that, Hyde, i mean you were blackout wasted."

Steven: I don't know man, i can barley remember anything else. But i remeber doing it with her."

Kelso: "I remember doing it with lot's of people. Jackie, Laurie, your sister."

-Kelso instanly regrets it, and he runs out the door.-

Steven: " I feel like a need to call her, ya know?'

Eric: "I think that's best."

-Later that day, Steven Calls Sam.-

Sam: "Hello?"

Steven: "Sam, hey it's Steven, i think we need to talk about last week."

Sam: "Oh Steven, i've got some pretty messed up news i need to tell you..."

Steven: "Oh for the love of god what?"

-TO BE CONTINUED-


	2. The Single Father (Chapter 2)

The Single Father

The date is 1982.

Hey everyone! Please go check out Chapter 1 of this story!

I don't own anything, all rights go "That 70s Show"

-Steven continues talking to Sam.-

Steven: Come on Sam, what's the horrible news?

Sam: I'm..

-A look of panic crosses Steven's face. He knows what Sam is gonna say, he looses his zen.-

Steven: Don' .It.

Sam: Steven, i'm pregnant.

-Stevens face turns bright red, his eyes are as big a saucers. He can't believe the news he just heard. He suddenly slams the phone down, and runs out the front door.-

Sam: Steven? Hello? Are you there?

-The phone then went to a "BEEP" "BEEP" "BEEP" tone, and Sam hung up.

-Steven is out on the front porch pacing back and forth. He suddenly stops, and races in the living room, back to the phone.-

Steven: ( mutters to himself) Jesus lord. I need to call her back. I did this to her, im not gonna be like Kelso when he found out Brooke was pregnant, and ditch her. I have to be part of this.

-Steven dials the phone number-

Sam: (awnsers the phone crying) Steven...im shocked too. Im so damn terrified, and want no part of this.

Steven: Sam, im sorry. Are you sure your pregnant."

Sam: Yeah, i kept puking. I got sick of it and went to the doctor. He said im pregnant.

Steven: Sam, what are we gonna do. We have no god damn experience with kids.

Sam: I don't know, all that i know, is that i want no damn part of this.

Steven: Well, Sam, i don't think we have a god damn choice. (He says angrily)

Sam: Uhg i wish this baby would just vanish. (She says angrily)

-Steven knew what she said was wrong, he has this awful feeling in his stomach.-

Steven: Just come over. Now.

Sam: Ok.

-Steven hangs up the phone, and gets up off the couch. He walks in his room, picks up a picture of the Led Zeplin band and chucks it across the room. He was pissed. He couldn't stop thinking about how Sam said she wishes the baby would vanish. He didn't want to admit he was happy about the baby. He didn't know.-

-Steven hears the door open.-

Sam: Steven? Are you in your room?

-Sam walks into Steven's room, Steven is sitting on his bed with his head in his hands. -

Steven: (looks up at Sam) Oh, Hey.

Sam: Hey Steven. Look, you look pissed. And so am I.

Steven: Im just a little mad about what you said about how you wante the baby to vanish. I don't know why that rubbed me the wrong way, but it did, dammit.

Sam: Well who the hell wants a baby when your my age. I don't. So lets give iit away or something when it's born. It'll be easy. We won't have to deal with it.

Steven: (looking at Sam) We could give it a nice home i guess.

Sam: See? It won't be hard.

Steven: (Looks at sam with uneasiness) Whatever. Im tired as hell, i'll call you later.

Sam: Ok bye.

-Sam walks out of Hyde's room and runs into Eric, Fez, Donna, Jackie, and Kelso, all liseting and beingg nosey.-

Sam: What the hell?

Eric: Umm..we..i mean, we were just coming in the say hi..(He says afaird for his life.)

-Sam rolls her eyes, and walks out the basement door.-

-The rest of the gang heard everything. They were shocked, but they walks in to see Hyde.

He was crying. They couldn't believe it. Out of all the years they have been friends, no one ever saw him cry.

Jackie: (whispers) .god.

Donna: (Whispers) we need to talk to him.

Fez: (whispers) umm he will probably frog us i don't want to take that chance.

Eric: Guys lets go in.

-They all walk in starting at Hyde, He looks up with tears streaming down his face.-

Steven: Guys, (he says angrily)

-They all are scared they are about to get attacked.-

Steven: (He says with more tears) Im a wreck.

-They all look at each other shocked.-

Eric: It's ok, buddy.

Donna: Yeah, we are hear for you.

Kelso: Hahah (he says with a dopey smile) you knocked someone up too?

-Hyde jumps up and punches kelso in the arm-

Kelso: Ow!

Jackie: (sits next to Steven) It's really ok.

Steven: Thanks i guess, guys. Im a got damn mess, and have never been more ashamed in myself, especially for crying in front of people.

Fez: (walks over an pats Hyde on the back)

Donna: So, you guys are gonna give it up for adoption?

Steven: I guess. (He says doubtfully)

Jackie: Steven, you don't look so sure about that...

Steven: Jackie. It's because im not, dammit. (He says looking pissed off.)

Eric: Do you want to keep it?

Steven: Well..(looks up at everyone) We did this. This baby shouldn't have to be sent off, because of a mistake WE made. Ya know? (He look back down.)

Fez: I understand buddy. You need to tell her that.

Eric: I think Fez is right.

-Donna and Jackie rub Hyde's back and walk out of his bedroom-

Kelso: When i knocked up Brooke, at first she said i was off the hook, maybe Sam will let you off the hook. (Hey says chuckling)

Steven: Even if she does, i ain't leaving. I did this to her (he says angirly) and i'm not backing off!

Eric: I think that's a good choice.

-Kitty and Red walk into Hyde's bedroom.-

Red: What the hell is going on down here? (H says pissed off)

Kitty: Is everything alright. (She notices some left over tears on Hyde's face.)

Kelso: Yeah, he knocked up Sam the stripper he married. (He says as he's grinning.)

Red: WHAT?!

Kitty: Oh my lord..

-Steven keeps looking at the floor, with a few left over tears on his face.-

Eric: Kelso shut up. Dad get him outta here!

-Red graps Kelso's shirt and yanks him out of the room.

Kitty: (sits by Steven) Honey, you got her pregnant? When did this happen?

-Steven looks, up, and stares staright.-

Steven: I was depserate, we got drunk, and things happened kinda fast that's all.- (He says with a cracked voice.)

Eric: Wow man.

Kitty: Ok, well did you talk to her?

Steven: Yeah, just now, before these morons came in.

-Eric looks down.-

Kitty: Ok, well, what are you gonna do?

Steven: She wants to give it away, but i'm not sure. I mean that's not fair to send the kid off. We made this mess.

Kitty: Well, i guess your right. I think the best thing to do is talk to her about this. I think that'll be your best choice.

Steven: Whatever.

-Kitty kisses Hyde's head, and walks out with Eric.-

-Hyde lays down and put's his hand over his eyes.-

Hyde: (muttering to himself) we gotta keep this kid. even if i gotta raise the damn thing myself.

-TO BE CONTINUED-

Thanks for reading chapter 2! Chapter 3 will be up either tonight or tomorrow. Since this is a new series, i will be relasing the first 4 or 5 chapters fast, then it will probably be more of a weekly thing. Please leave reviews! :)


	3. The Single Father (Chapter 3)

The Single Father (Chapter 3)

Hey guys! Go check out chapter 2 to this story! Let me know what you think by messaging me, or leaving me a review. Thanks :) *Chapters updated every few days*

*I own nothing. All right to the creators/producers or "That 70s Show"

The date is 1982.

-3 months have passed since Hyde has seen Sam, she hasn't answered any calls, and when Steven would drive to her house and knock, no one would answer. He was worried sick, for her, and his baby.-

Steven: (sitting in the circle) Jesus. I haven't heard anything outta Sam in months. I hope everythings ok. I just need to talk to her, ya know?

CUT TO ERIC

Eric: Hyde. I know you've got big issues right now, but this is the circle. We don't talk sappy relationships in the circle.

CUT TO KELSO

Kelso: Yeah, only my relationships, and when we do it with girls. (He says with a dopey grin)

CUT TO HYDE

Steven: (he says angrily) Frankily, she's carrying my god damn child. I kinda need to know what's going on.

CUT TO FEZ

Fez: Well, just try calling her again.

CUT TO HYDE:

Steven: Whatever.

-LATER THAT DAY-

-Hyde is laying on the couch sleeping, when he is awoken by the basement door opening-

Steven: (jumps up and looks shocked) Sam... what the hell. (he sits back down)

Sam: (sits next to Hyde) Yeah im sorry dude. I've been trying to make some decisions that's all.

Steven: (He says with a serious face) What kind of decisions...?

Sam: I can't give the baby away.

Steven: (looking very relieved) Yeah i don't think we should either. I mean we got ourselves into this mess, it wouldn't be fair. (his zen mood returns)

Sam: Yeah. I mean i don't wanna do this, but what else are we gonna do?

Steven: Yeah. Um..have you went to the doctor yet?

Sam: Yeah. The babies fine. I have another one today, wanna take me?

Steven: (looks kinda interested) Yeah, no problem.

Sam: Ok cool. I'll just come over when im ready. (She gets up and walks out the door)

-Steven lays back down and lets out a sigh of relief.-

Steven: .

-Later at the appoitment-

Doctor: Alright Samantha, your blood tests are good. We can offer a free ultrasound too.

Sam: Ok sounds good. (looking a tad grumpy)

-Steven sits next the the bed on a chair-

Doctor: Ya know, we have this new machine that can detect thr sex of the baby...Would you like to find out?

Steven: (Jumps up) Holy hell yes.

Sam: (looks at Steven a laughs) Sure.

Doctor: Ok let me get the machine hooked up.

-The doctor gets the machine hooked up-

Sam: Wow Steven. We are finding out the gender, that so badass.

Steven: (Laughs) Hell yeah.

Doctor: (Walks over the sam, and puts a little monitor on her tummy) Ok, let me just look around here.

Sam: Steven..what do you think it is?

Steven: Eh, probably a girl. I honestly don't care. (He says very relaxed)

Doctor: Ah ha! Here we go..Do you wanna know?

Sam: Yeah, what is it?!

Doctor: It's a...girl!

Steven: (He jumps out of his seat in shock) Holy hell im in some biiiiig trouble.

Sam: Wow. I wasn't expecting that. (She smiles)

Steven: Yeah..

Doctor: Well, (smiles), i think that's everything! The little GIRL is healthy, and you are already 4 months today.

Sam: (looks up at doc) ok, thanks.

-STEVEN AND SAM LEAVE THE APPOITMENT-

-IN THE CAR-

Sam: Well, i guess we are having a girl.

Steven: Yeah. And i guess im gonna be in big trouble. (he lets out a sigh)

Sam: (chuckles) Yeah. Hey do you mind if we stop by this boutique at the end of this street and get a couple girl outfits?

Steven: (groans and sounds pissed) I guess. But nothing above ten bucks.

Sam: Ok...we'll see. (She winks)

-LATER AT THE BOUTIQUE, SAM AND STEVEN ARE WALKING AROUND AND EVERYTIME SAM FINDS SOMETHING CUTE, STEVEN GROANS AND MOANS.-

Sam: How about this? (She holds up a pink tutu with tiny white bows on it)

Steven: (Grabs it from her) But this isnt even practical. (puts it back on the rack) Just shove the kid in a diaper and she'll be fine.

Sam: (looks at steven and frowns) FINE.

Steven: Ya know what? How about i go sit on the bench in the front of the store, and you pick some stuff out? (He says with a pissed off look on his face)

Sam: (smiles) Ok!

-STEVEN WALKS TO THE BENCH AND SITS, WHILE HE SEE'S SAM PACING AROUND THE STORE WITH A CART FULL OF THINGS-

Steven: (groans) .sam.

Sam: (walks to him with a cart of clothes) Ok steven, here's everything i found.

Steven: (looks up at Sam looking mad) Look, i'm sick of seeing pink fluffy tutus with bows. Lets just leave. (He get's up and starts to walk)

Sam: Wait Steven! I just want you to see these.

Steven: (groans) Uhhg. Ok fine.

-STEVEN SITS DOWN-

Sam: Ok check this out! (She holds up a tiny black leather jacket with a small heart on the back) What do you think?

Steven: (stands up with a small smile and a surprised look on his face) See? There ya go!

Sam: Wait..theres more. (Holds up a pink onsie that says "Led Zeeplin Baby" on the front)

Steven: (smiles very wide) Perfect!

Sam: (puts the clothes back in the cart) Ok..let's check out.

-THEY PROCEED TO THE CHECKOUT-

-TO BE CONTINUED-

Thanks for reading chapter 3. Chapter 4 will be up tomorrow :)

-JH4EVA


End file.
